


Найти свой путь назад

by a_lassombra



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: [АХТУНГ! Спойлеры к Kingsman: Золотое кольцо]\— Я лгал тебе раньше.Эггзи заинтригован, словно не знает, что Гарри Харт когда-либо говорил ему неправду.— Да?— Когда сказал, что в те последние мгновения ничего не промелькнуло перед глазами, — он сглатывает и опускает взгляд, снова встречаясь с глазами Эггзи. — Когда сказал, что никогда не был влюблен.---Или момент, когда Гарри и Эггзи ведут важный разговор в самолете, возвращаясь в Америку. Или же сцена, которую мы заслужили.





	Найти свой путь назад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [find my way back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177453) by [cathect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathect/pseuds/cathect). 



— Я не должен был сомневаться в тебе насчет Виски. 

Они в самолете на пути домой, когда Эггзи произносит это. 

Домой. 

Действительно ли это дом без Мерлина? Без Рокси или Джей Би? Без «Kingsman»? Эггзи трудно вспомнить, для чего еще ему возвращаться. 

— Все в порядке, Эггзи, — отвечает Гарри, едва отрывая взгляд от кроссворда, который разгадывает. Он использует авторучку, которая выводит ровные линии, несмотря на турбулентность самолета и один глаз. 

— Нет. — Эггзи выдергивает нитку, торчащую на подоле пиджака. Не самое джентльменское действие, но он спас мир во второй раз, поэтому уверен, что может сделать себе поблажку, по крайней мере, пока они летят в самолете. — Не в порядке. Я должен был доверять тебе. 

— Ты думал о команде… 

— Команде? — он вскакивает на ноги, в процессе почти сбивая свой бокал с небольшого столика. — Я думал только о себе. 

Гарри не отвечает в этот раз, но Эггзи чувствует, как его глаза — _глаз_  — сверлят дыру в его лбу, пока сам он пялится на свою обувь. Он накрывает рот ладонью и поднимает глаза, чтобы встретиться с взглядом Гарри. 

— Я должен был верить тебе, должен был знать, что ты готов, — повторяет он. — Но я был эгоистом. Я знал, что если ты убьешь себя, это будет моей ошибкой. И… 

— Эггзи… 

— И если я снова потеряю тебя… — Анвин тяжело сглатывает, давая себе передышку. — Гарри, если я снова потеряю тебя, я не знаю, переживу ли это. Думаю, это сломает меня. 

Он закрывает глаза, ужасаясь ясности этой мысли, но все же слышит тихие звуки того, как Гарри закрывает и убирает газету, поднимается со своего места и подходит к нему. 

— Ты знаешь, что это всегда сопровождается риском, Эггзи. 

Вера Гарри полностью пропускает _весь гребаный смысл фразы_. 

Эггзи разочарованно стонет и снова открывает глаза. Гарри смотрит на него, внимательно изучая лицо. 

— Да, я, черт возьми, _знаю_ это, и что? — он не может поверить, что Гарри думает, что ему нужно услышать это, словно он не знает, что до тех пор, пока тот не нашелся, Эггзи был просто живым мертвецом. — Это не значит, что мне нравится это. 

— Эггзи. — Почти предупреждающе. 

— Мне уже приходилось жить, думая, что ты мертв, — напоминает ему Эггзи. — Я никогда больше не хочу испытать это снова. 

Он до сих пор не может поверить, что делает это — снова говорит с Гарри. Это кажется нереальным. Это кажется невозможным. Но вот по запястью скользят мозолистые от огнестрельного оружия пальцы, а в следующее мгновение Гарри держит его руку. 

— Если бы я знал… — мужчина судорожно вдыхает. — Если бы я смог вспомнить, я бы вернулся. 

Эггзи поднимает взгляд от их рук, где он ощущает один из несуществующих шрамов Гарри под своими пальцами. 

— Я знаю. 

— Я бы вернулся к тебе. 

У Эггзи было так много вариантов для ответа, но ни один из них не кажется ему верным. Вместо этого он сильнее сжимает руку Гарри. 

Некоторое время они стоят в тишине и смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем Гарри снова начинает говорить. 

— Я лгал тебе раньше. 

Эггзи заинтригован, словно не знает, что Гарри Харт когда-либо говорил ему неправду. 

— Да? 

— Когда сказал, что в те последние мгновения ничего не промелькнуло перед глазами, — он сглатывает и опускает взгляд, снова встречаясь с глазами Эггзи. — Когда сказал, что никогда не был влюблен. 

 _Блять_. 

— Гарри. 

Эггзи едва шепчет, но эмоции, скрытые за одним единственным словом, заслуживают крика. 

— Мне _было_ что терять. — Свободная рука Гарри находит свой путь к шее Эггзи, большим пальцем поглаживая теплую кожу. — Я просто не понимал этого, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

Эггзи приходится сражаться с каждой косточкой в теле, чтобы не вцепиться в Гарри и никогда не отпускать. _Еще не слишком поздно, Гарри_. Кажется, он не может выдавить из себя эти слова. 

— Я готов поверить, что это первый раз, когда у тебя нет какого-нибудь остроумного замечания, — на губах Гарри появляется удивленная улыбка, и Эггзи понимает, что действительно ничего не сказал в ответ. И не уверен, надо ли. 

— Дай мне минутку, чтобы обдумать это и, обещаю, я вернусь к своим остротам, — Эггзи позволяет себе смешок, делает глубокий вдох и улыбается мужчине, которого, думал, больше никогда не увидит. 

— Я не ожидал от тебя меньшего, — глаз Гарри до краев наполнен тем, что можно действительно назвать чистым обожанием. Эггзи не может представить его взгляд другим. 

Самолет немного встряхивает, возможно, избегая птицы или чего другого, и Эггзи оказывается еще ближе к Гарри. Он пытается, действительно пытается не воспользоваться возможность схватить лацканы пиджака Гарри и накрыть губы мужчины своими. 

Но терпит неудачу.


End file.
